Sunrise
by Lacey Cordelle
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, and in the point of view of my beloved Alice. The Cullens thought they would finally get a chance to rest and relax after the battle with the Volturi, but they were wrong. With everything from petty problems like Rosalie interfering with some text messages to huge problems like the return of the Volturi, the Cullens are on the defensive again. M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_***For people who have read my other stuff, I wrote this a long time ago, so it might not have the same sound to it that my other work does. Oh, and also, this contains lemons (my first one! Eep!)***_

The _swoosh_ of silk on silk as I waked was getting annoying.

"We only have to wait 'til they get back, and then we can hunt. We all can't go at the same time, you know this, because then we would all be hunting in the same place and that would hurt the animal population," Rosalie repeated for the fiftieth time in the past two days.

"Go to your own room if you don't like it," I grumbled.

She sighed again.

"I'm so thirsty!" I wailed.

Just then, Renesmee's cat, Kitty, nosed her way through the door. No matter how many times I had told Edward that if any of us got thirsty enough, Kitty wouldn't last long, he had gotten Renesmee a cat because she had wanted one.

In one instantaneous movement, I had Kitty in my arms and my mouth twenty centimeters from her throat, my lips parted. I ran my tongue over my teeth and felt a fresh pulse of venom flow into my mouth.

Rosalie was by my side in a flash with a hand on my chest. "Don't even think about it. You will _not _eat Renesee's cat!" she exclaimed.

"But I'm so thirsty! And it's my favorite!" I cried again.

"Alice! What are you saying? Think of Renesmee. Think of what would happen when Edward got his hands on you! We only have to wait eight more hours," Rosalie countered.

"Yeah, I know. . . . But I don't care!" I jumped back, away from Rosalie's hand. I grinned at her before I leaned closer to Kitty. The pulse of blood in its neck was all too inviting.

Suddenly, my head was yanked back and I was staring into Rosalie's black eyes.

"You will not eat Kitty." The authority in her voice reminded me of when Esme gave an order. Though Esme's voice always still had a sweet tone to it that Rosalie's didn't.

I sighed. Rose was right. I couldn't do that to Renesmee. I couldn't to that to myself. Just thinking of what my punishment would be made me shudder.

"Why don't you see when the next thunderstorm will be?" she suggested. "We haven't played baseball in so long."

And I plunged into the future, through Rosalie and Emmett's wedding — again — in two days. I didn't have to search long. It would thunder in three days.

I blinked to the present — something that was unnecessary — to find Rosalie looking at me expectantly.

"Three days," I said. "The day after Emmett's and your wedding."

"That will be fun. It'll be Bella's fist time," she replied.

"That's good. Maybe she can pitch for a bit. I hadn't been up to bat for, like, five years. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love to pitch, but . . . maybe I'll only bat once. It's too hard for me to give up my role."

I flopped down on Jasper's and my bed, something Rosalie would never do. Since vampires don't sleep, the bed had only one purpose. Though Emmett's and hers was intended for the same reason, something about Jasper and me in bed together absolutely disgusted Rose. Though getting it on with Jasper was not particularly easy when all the while I was having all too realistic visions of Rosalie and Emmett doing the same.

I layed back and closed my eyes, letting Jasper's scent and visions of when he got back envelope me, when suddenly all my visions disappeared. I shot up, my eyes wide with anxiety.

"What is that dog doing! I was minding my own business, watching later tonight, and suddenly everything disappears! Oh, just let me — wait! It's coming back! Must have changed his mind. Not that I care." Rosalie had almost sat on the edge of my bed while I was talking, but caught herself and straightened up.

"I wish they were staying closer to home to hunt," she said.

I looked into the future and saw that in forty-three seconds, Carlisle's Mercedes would pull off the freeway, followed by Edward's Volvo.

"In about forty-three seconds everyone is going to be pulling off the freeway, and in about seventeen more they'll be walking through the door," I informed Rose.

We both lapsed into silence, listening intently to the highway for slowing cars. Sure enough, one minute later the door opened and everyone entered.

I flew down the stairs and slung myself into Jasper's waiting arms. He didn't have to be a psychic to know that was coming.

"Okay, hunting can wait," I said, still staring into his eyes. I was barely aware of Emmett's booming laughter.

This was all the cue Jasper needed, because then he ran us upstairs and closed the door behind us.

As I crawled into the middle of the bed, I could hear Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme doing the same. Let's just hope the visions would stay away from me. I didn't envy Edward his telepathy, but at least he had his own place he could escape to.

Jasper circled around the two sides of the bed that weren't against the wall, and then playfully pounced. I got onto my knees and we play-wrestled until he was behind me with his lips pressed to my throat. He kissed me and moved his lips to mine.

Without breaking the kiss, Jazz leaned us back until we were laying on the bed. I wrapped my leg around his hips, and his hands found the hem of my shirt. He pulled it over my head, breaking away from me so he could get it off.

That was why I liked button down shirts. I traced my fingers across his abs and slowly pulled each button from its hole. He watch me with heat in his eyes, tracking my every move. I smiled coyly at him when I reached the last one and took twice as long on that one as I had the others.

Even after all these years, I could still see the passion in him, and it was mirrored in me. I finally ditched Jasper's shirt, and I wriggled myself down his body to put myself at eye level with his belt buckle. However, my eyes never left his. That's the beauty of buying the majority of the clothing in the house: I knew without looking how to get it off.

I watched his golden eyes darken as unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down, and not because of thirst.

I slid his jeans down off his ankles, and pulled off his socks, because sex with socks or pants on was a pet peeve of mine. On my way back up, I spider-walked my fingers up his legs to the waistband of his boxers. Black silk, of course. Black silk that was straining to contain the bulge hidden underneath. Unfortunately for Jazz, silk didn't stretch, and his face was caught in between a grimace of discomfort and a smile of pleasure.

I slid my thumbs under and ran them in circles before hooking the rest of my fingers in and pulling them down, allowing his cock to bounce free. His face smoothed out and he watched

me as I took him into my mouth. I held his eyes. I knew he got off on that.

I bobbed up and down, making sure my tongue was in constant motion. I licked up the bottom of his shaft and heard his shuddering intake of breath. I repeated the motion, then swirled under the head, along the frenulum. As hard as he was — no pun intended — trying to keep his eyes open, he couldn't help his eyes rolling up in the back of his head.

I focused my attention there for a few seconds, then continued the motion with my head. Meanwhile, I used one hand to cover whatever of the shaft wasn't in my mouth and massaged his balls with the other.

"Oh, Ali-Cat," he moaned. My lips quirked as he managed to bring his eyes back to mine, watching my motion.

Then his cock touched the back of my throat. In over a hundred years, I'd lost my gag reflex. And without the need to breath, I deep throated his penis without too much difficulty. Note the "too much." I had a throat that matched my small height of four foot ten — small. Jazz was so big that I had a hard time getting him down. But my efforts paid off. As soon as he touched the back of my throat, I felt his balls tighten in my hand.

"Alice," he groaned, "I'm gonna cum!"

I felt a pulse go straight to my clit. A few more bobs with my head, and Jazz exploded, unloading himself down my throat. I swallowed his sperm eagerly, but didn't stop at that. I kept moving until I started to feel him soften. I pulled my lips off his manhood and squirmed up his body until I straddled his chest.

He ran his hands up my thighs, over my skirt, and up my back to the clasp of the bra I still had on. He made quick work of it, and tossed it to the floor. He cupped my breasts with his hands, rubbing his thumbs over my nipples, making them erect. I arched my back, pushing them harder into his hands. He kneaded my breast, then raised his head to my right boob and suckled the nipped. Heat flooded my crotch.

He flipped us over so he was on top of me. He ran his hands down to where my skirt sat on my hips and pulled it off, chucking it out of the way. I could tell he'd wanted to rip it off, but he'd gotten in enough trouble for that in the past that he'd smartened up. Well, for the most part.

He kissed his way down my stomach to the waistband of my panties. He clamped his teeth down on the side of the thong and tore it viciously. I didn't even care that he'd just ruined one of my favorite pairs of underwear; I was too caught up in passion. And watching him was sexy.

He ripped the other side with his hands, and flicked it off my body. Then he reared up to look at me in my entirety.

He licked his lips, his eyes flicking over my naked body. "You are my goddess," he whispered. "_My _goddess. I will worship you. But then . . . then I will _have_ you. I will take what is _mine,_"he growled.

He dropped down so his face was between my legs, and licked up my slit to my clit. I gasped, feeling the warmth of his tongue. He swirled around my sweet spot, then licked back down and plunged his tongue into my hole.

I curled my fingers in his hair and pulled his face up. "Jazz. I need you. In me. Now," I panted.

He tipped his head. "As my lady wishes."

He lined himself up to my entrance and pushed himself in to me in one swift motion. I held his eyes as got accustom to having his size in my tight hole. No matter how often we had sex, my tightness didn't diminish, since that's how I'd been before I'd been made a vampire.

He started pumping himself in and out of me, slowly at first, and then picking up speed.

"Jasper," I groaned. He responded by crushing his lips against mine.

I raised my hips off the bed and ground them against him in a circular motion. I could feel my orgasm building, and Jazz knocked the speed up another notch.

I cried out as I came, throwing my head back. Jasper grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head so I was looking him in the eyes as the waves of my climax washed over me. He pushed into me again and again, furthering my pleasure, before he pushed himself as deep as he could and let himself go, and released his seed far into me.

He collapsed on top of me, and we lay like that for a moment, until he pushed himself up and dropped himself next to me on the bed. He lay himself next to me, and draped his leg across my hip, pressing his lips into my hair. We stayed like that, spooning, for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day went by like a blur.

In the morning, when I reluctantly pulled myself away from Jasper, I went hunting with Rose. I brought down two elk and a black bear.

When we got back, Jacob decided to pay us — mostly Renesmee — a visit.

"There go my plans for today." I was sitting on the living room couch, leaning against Jasper's bare chest. We'd gone swimming earlier, and hadn't bothered changing. Well, he hadn't. I'd thrown on a sun dress.

Carlisle looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Jacob has decided to come over. Or at least, I think it's Jacob," I explained.

"With the amount of time he spends over here, we'll never get the smell out." Rosalie wrinkled her nose up in distaste to emphasize her comment.

"Maybe we should build them a tree house or something. Somewhere we can see them, but not too close, so we don't have to deal with the scent." I hadn't seen Esme enter the room.

We all froze at the sound of paws thundering in the meadow outside the house. I checked out the window behind me to see Jacob running up in wolf form.

He paused at the door but didn't phase, just butted his head against it to knock.

"Jacob!" Renesmee jumped up and flew to the door. She jumped to grab the doorknob but couldn't reach. Emmett got up from his football game and slowly walked to help Nessie.

The scent of wet dog burned the inside of my nose as Jacob walked in. Much to my surprise, Seth followed him.

Seth was the only werewolf who ever truly felt at home around vampires. After he helped Edward defeat Victoria a few months ago, he formed a friendship with most of us, Rosalie being the exception. Rose still felt animosity towards the wolves.

"Hey Seth!" Edward got up, walked over to Seth and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hi Edward. How you doing?" Seth slapped Edward on the back. You never would have guessed that one was a werewolf and the other a vampire, and they were supposed to be enemies.

"Good, as always. How are you?" Edward smiled. "I haven't seen Leah around for a while. What's she up to? And how's Sue?"

"I'm fine. Leah, I can't believe it, imprinted. It was similar to what happened to Paul. Jared's brother came home after he finished high school in Texas with his aunt, and when Leah was on her way to patrol, she happened to bump into him, and — budda-bing! — Leah imprints.

"Sue has been with Charlie a lot. Ever since Charlie's first visit over here, they've been inseparable. Mom says she's just helping a friend, but I think it's it's something more." Seth grimaced, and I felt Edward's silent laughter through the floor. Seth didn't appear to notice.

When Jacob and Seth finally left, Bella and Renesmee left to go to Charlie's. I couldn't think of anything to do right now, so I went on the computer. I went on my website and added some of my new fashion designs.

Bella came home late and she and Edward took Renesmee to their cottage right away. I got off the computer and went to my room. I went straight to my closet and decided that I needed to go shopping again.

I pulled out my matron-of-honor dress for Rosalie's wedding tomorrow. It went down to the middle of my thigh and was neon blue and strapless. It had matching knee-high, two and a half in high heel — though there was a half-inch platform — boots, and a small tiara with sapphires in it that was to go on my hair.

I decided to do a final fitting. I left my closet to go to the mirror, not noticing Jasper was in the room until he spoke.

"Wow. You look . . . wow. You're beautiful." He tripped over his words several times.

He moved to my side. "And, Alice, _beautiful_ doesn't even _begin_ to describe you."

"I love you Jasper," I said simply.

"I love you too Alice," he responded in kind. It wasn't something we said all the time, so when we did, it was more special.

He closed his eyes and kissed my ear. Without opening his eyes, his lips searched for mine.

"Wait!" I cried. His eyes flew open, in a mixture of surprise and alarm. It was unusual for me to stop something like that. "The dress," I reminded him.

"Screw the dress," he mumbled around my cheek, which he was still kissing.

"Now you know what Rose and Emmett'd do to us if we wrecked the dress."

"It'll take my chances." Jasper's eyes were fluttering closed again.

It took all the restraint I had to pull myself away.

"Just give me one minute, okay? Wait for me on the bed. I'll only be a minute. Sixty seconds, then you can come get me. Trust me," I put my finger over his mouth when he tried to speak. "I wish I didn't have to change more than you do. I'll put on the light pink mini-dress you like so much."

"Mmmm. Thanks. Sixty seconds. I'll be counting." If I had blinked, I would've missed the move that got Jazz from my side to under the covers of our bed.

I raced to the closet, knowing that when Jasper said he would be counting, he meant it. It was a good think I knew where every piece of clothing was in this closet, or I would never have finished in time.

It actually only took my forty-five seconds to change.

I wasn't sure how to take Jasper's awed expression when I came out.

"How do I look?" I twirled around like a runway model to show off my attire.

"You look . . . absurdly sexy," he stuttered as words failed him again.

I leaped onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, and kissed him until we were lightheaded. I could hear Rose and Em having sex on the other side of the wall.

Ever since the whole Victoria and Volturi debacles, Jasper's and my relationship had become more intimate. Well, less intimate, I guess. After feeling the fear of the possibility of losing one another, we opened up a bit more, allowing ourselves a few more PDAs. Okay, a lot more. And we certainly spent more time in bed together. And Rosalie and Emmett seemed to think it was some sort of competition, and had upped the amount of time they spent in bed as well, if that was possible. I don't really understand why.

I also didn't really care that much. At least not tonight.

_***Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! How was my lemon? Review!***_


	2. Chapter 2

The night passed quickly, and soon it was time for the wedding.

As soon as they were decent, I went to Rosalie and Emmett's room for their final fitting, which was rather annoying. Jasper consumed my mind, so at least half the time I was working with Emmett, I wasn't paying attention.

I was putting on Emmett's tie for him when I heard his say, "Alice! That's good! Stop! That's enough!"

"Huh?" I didn't even know where we were. When I looked around, I realized we were in Rosalie's closet. "Oh, sorry. Uhhh . . . that looks good on you."

"What is up with you, Alice? You are seriously distracted." Emmett wasn't making fun of me like usual; I could hear genuine concern in his voice.

"Wha— oh. I'm just thinking about Jazz." I smiled when I said his name.

"Ah. Atta girl!" he said with a wink.

I shook my head at him with playful exasperation and took a step back to look at him. What I had said was true — he did look good in the lime green outfit.

"Okay," I said to him. "Stay here 'til I come and get you. The wedding starts at one, so I'll be back around then. Do not leave this room!"

Without checking to make sure he was following my order, I whirled around, my long red skirt fanning out around me, and left the closet to see Rosalie sitting on her bed in the far left corner of the room. Directly through the wall was my bed. I sighed when I thought about it, my mind flitting back to just a couple of hours ago. Jazz's hand cupping me, moaning into his shoulder. . . . I bit my lip and forced my thoughts away from that.

"Okay. Come to my closet, Rose." I lead her back to my room. When I got there, I opened the door a crack and peeked in. Jasper was standing in the middle of the room, stripped down to just boxers. Changing into his bright orange shorts and t-shirt for the wedding, I assumed.

Opening the door just wide enough that I could get through, and throwing a "stay there for a sec," over my shoulder, I slipped into my room.

Though I knew he'd heard me before, Jasper looked up when I closed the door.

"Mmh-mm." I looked him up and down, checking him out. He smiled and opened his arms, which I skipped into happily. He scooped me up and sat on the edge of our bed, curling me into a ball against his warm chest.

"You look absolutely stunning, if I do say so myself," he murmured into my hair, pressing his lips against the top of my head.

I heard Rosalie pointedly clear her throat from the hall.

"Oh, right. Rose need to get to our closet and, though I quite like it, I don't think she would enjoy seeing you like this." I waved my hand over his beautiful, almost naked body. He chuckled under his breath, but let go of me.

I stood up and turn to see him already standing. "Where are you going to be?" I asked.

"Our bathroom," he laughed softly. "At some point, though, you are going to have to bring me my clothes." He seemed to know what kind of effect that comment would have on me, and caught me as I staggered.

Rosalie hissed impatiently, and Jasper let me go and disappeared into the bathroom. I glided to the door where Rose was waiting and opened it for her.

"I thought you two were going to start making out," she said, sliding through the door. "I had decided that if you took another fifteen seconds, I was coming in." Her eyes narrowed in thought. "I'm really glad I didn't have to do that."

I laughed, heading to fetch Rosalie's hot pink dress. It looked like my blue matron-of-honor dress, except it had spaghetti straps and went down to her knees. She had high heeled gladiator sandals instead of boots. The wedding had a bright, flashy theme, so everyone was wearing gaudily bright (in my opinion) colors, and naturally no one wore the same color as anyone else. I had designed most of them, but Rosalie picked the colors (against my advice) and helped with a few.

I handed Rose the dress and turned around as she changed, looking for her shoes.

As I searched for them, my eyes happened across Jasper's best-man outfit. He and Edward took turns filling the position, since they got married so often. I remembered what Jazz had said about bringing him his clothes. I grabbed them and slung them over my arm, then found Rose's shoes and slid them to her.

"When you're ready, knock on the left wall. The bathroom shares that wall — and that's where I'll be." I looked at her over my shoulder just in time to see her nod. I bent down to grab Jasper's bright orange shoes as well. I would have to save myself enough time to change. What the hell, I thought to myself, and added my own outfit to the growing pile in my arms.

I nudged my way out of my closet and into the bathroom, closing both doors behind me with my foot. I set my bundle onto the counter next to where Jasper sat with his legs swinging. He slid down as I stopped to look at him, and stood before me in his bare-chested glory.

"You've been on my mind all day, you know. You've been quite distracting," I teased, tracing a finger down the line running own his chest.

I sighed when his sweet breath hit my face. "The same goes for me. And I have had nothing to do but think, all day long," he told me, rubbing his hands up and down my upper arms.

I smiled devilishly. "It's a good thing that Emmett's not a human. I have a feeling he would have died if he was."

He laughed, a deep rumbling sound. I met his eyes, and he smiled brilliantly down at me. He bent his head down to mine and captured my lips. His scent was so overpoweringly delicious. I let my eyelids half-close in delight.

I ran my tongue along his lips, and his arms got looser around me. I felt his breath in my mouth as he sighed. I wrapped my own arms around his neck and drove my fingers into his hair, pressing his face hard against mine. He lifted me up so I could better reach, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He let me go, knowing I could hold myself up, and wound his fingers into my own hair.

I was oblivious to everything except Jasper until he pulled away and tried to speak. His voice cracked the first time, and he had to clear his throat and start again. "We should really get ready now."

I glanced over at the clock, and was shocked at how late it had gotten. Had I really been in here for fifteen minutes? As I stripped down to change, I decided I really didn't care.

I could feel Jazz's eyes on me. I smiled as I turned to him, enjoying his enraptured look. As soon as he realized I'd caught him, he composed his face and looked away. I looked away as well, absentmindedly reaching out for my dress.

When I was finally ready, I left Jasper to go check on Rose. She seemed very impatient when I walked in. "Where have you been?" She sounded so irritated that I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Um. . . ."

"That was rhetorical. I know exactly what you were doing. It sounded like buffalo were stampeding the house," she snapped.

"Sorry." I grimaced. We hadn't sounded that loud to me.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. How do I look?" She went through a few poses for me, showing off her dress.

"It looks great. I need to do something with your hair, though. . . ." I pulled out a bar stool and heard Rosalie mumble, "You really _do_ have everything in here, don't you?" She sat in the chair anyway.

"I'll be right back." In a flash, I went to the bathroom, got a hairbrush, kissed Jazz on the cheek, and came back to the closet.

I brushed through Rosalie's hair until it was perfectly smooth, and braided it. When her hair looked absolutely perfect, I put a heavy diamond necklace with a beautiful white-gold snake wrapped around it up to the chain around her neck. Then I stepped back to take in my work of art. She looked fabulous.

I went to the desk with all my accessories and picked up my watch. I still had an hour. I trusted Bella, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle to get ready by themselves, but I would have to get Renesmee ready. Thinking about Esme and Bella made me wonder how they were doing with the decorations.

"Alright then, I'm going to go get Nessie ready."

Rose inclined her head, so I whisked out of the room. When I got downstairs, Esme and Bella had most of the decorations from Bella and Edward's wedding up (we painted them all bright colors). Renesmee was playing with another one of Esme's second-favorite silverware. Esme had forfeited a third of it; this time it was a fork.

Nessie looked up and cocked her head when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I took a step towards her and she chucked the mangled fork at Bella, who whirled around and caught it just before it would have hit her in the back of the head. I laughed softly and continued walking towards Renesmee, who got up and ran to me. She jumped on me and patted my cheek.

At first I flinched; she was thirsty. And then she went on to wonder if it was time to get ready yet. "Yes," I murmured quietly, though I knew even Carlisle, getting ready on the third floor, would be able to hear me. " Let's go back to your house to get you ready." She nodded, so I hugged her tightly to my chest, and as soon as I was out the back door, I was running at top speed.

We made it to the house in record time and went straight to Bella's closet. I could think of only once that she had actually worn something appropriate out of it. Or rather, my version of appropriate, as she called it.

I shifted Nessie onto my back so I could move freely, and sniffed around (I didn't know this closet as well as my own) until I found Renesmee's bright purple dress. I quickly dressed her.

The front went down two thirds of her thigh, but the back went down to the middle of her calf. From her waist up was ruffled, and it was strapless, but high enough to be appropriate on a young girl. Overall, it looked really cute on her, especially when matched with her violet velvet flats.

I flung her on my back again as I ran back to the house.

"Everyone gets a cottage but us," I mumbled as I leaped over the garden, unable to keep the reproach out of my voice. I was aware of Renesmee shaking her head against my back.

I could tell she didn't want to distract me while I was running — not that she would have — because she spoke aloud. "That's not true. When everyone else is at their cottage, you get the house to yourselves."

I stopped dead in my tracks. She was right. Duh. I don't know how I hadn't seen it before. "You're right." I started running again.

When we got back, Bella and Esme were done decorating and upstairs getting changed.

"Um. . . ." Where was I going to put Renesmee?

I whirled around at the sound of footsteps. Edward walked into the room and reached out for her. "I'll take her," he said. He was already all dressed and ready for the wedding.

"Okay. I'll go get the flowers." I handed him Nessie and ghosted up to Carlisle and Esme's room where the flowers were. I grabbed all the bouquets of flowers and ran back down to give Renesmee hers.

I had been careful to separate everyone, although I had to keep someone other than myself with Renesmee, and had decided to let Edward be that person.

I went all around the house, handing all the females their bouquets. I had to get the rings and give them to Edward — if Jasper was the best-man, Edward was the ring-bearer.

I ran to Rose and Em's bathroom.

"Is it time?" Emmett was weighing himself on a scale.

"Uh, no, sorry. I need the ring." I held my hand out, and he dropped his wedding band into it. "Thank you. I'll be back soon." Edward had taught Esme to play Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. She would play it during the ceremony, and I was going to sing it. Singing was another of my passions. But it meant I had to be downstairs before the lyrics started. "Next time I come up it'll be time. See you soon." I turned around and hurried to my closet.

"Ring," I said as soon as I got in. Rosalie slipped her ring off her finger and dropped it into my hand with Emmett's.

I took off again, going downstairs to where Edward was waiting with Nessie. "You. Attic. Now." I pointed up. I didn't have anyone up there yet. I think. "Here." He held out his hand and I put the rings in it. I took him up and as soon as he was in the attic with the door closed, I went to Carlisle and Esme's suit.

Carlisle was sitting cross-legged on the bed, fixing his hair. My eyes went wide as I examined what had happened to it. It was all wind blown and all over the place.

"What were you doing?" I cried. "Jumping on the bed?" He looked guilty and wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were, weren't you?" I asked. I was going to have to fix it and we only had three minutes left.

"Ummm. . . ."

"I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one. Arg." I walked over and started combing through his hair with my fingers. "And I'm all out of gel, too. I hope this works." I licked my fingertips and smoothed the blonde hair back with my venom.

"Alice, go. I'll fix it." Carlisle knocked my fingers out of the way and replaced them with his own.

I sighed. "Hurry up. You'd better have fixed this by the time Esme starts playing."

I glided swiftly to the ensuite where Esme was. "Good. You're fine. Let's go." I grabbed a robe from the back of the door and threw it at her. "And put that on." Oops. I guess everyone had already seen my outfit. With all the painstaking lengths I'd taken to keep everyone separated. . . . But we had to pass Carlisle, and I didn't want to take any chances with him seeing Esme's bright yellow dress. I would cover her eyes so she couldn't see his gold button down shirt and Bermuda shorts.

She slipped it on quickly, and I jumped on her back and covered her eyes. She moved at a human pace, which greatly irritated me. I knew she was trying not to run into the furniture or parts of the walls as we walked through the bathroom and then her and Carlisle's room — the inanimate objects would be the only thing being damaged in that case, and I was pretty sure she liked her furniture.

When we were finally out the door, I lifted my hands from her face. "You're going to great distances to keep this all a secret," she accused softly.

I shrugged. "This is my thing. Now go. As is custom, I have to go before Rosalie, and I still have to go do a final check of everyone."

She laughed quietly but left down the stairs.

I flew around the house, checking on everyone. I saved Emmett for last, so I could take him straight downstairs.

"Is it really time this time, or are you just messing with me again?" he asked when I came in to the bathroom.

"It's really time this time." I laughed and grabbed his wrist, dragging him downstairs.

"Hm . . . here." I pulled him into the diningroom with me. "When the music starts, that's when you come out. Carlisle will be right behind you. Okay?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You realize this isn't my first wedding, right?"

"I know. But humor me, will you?"

He smirked. "'Kay."

I left him there and went up to get Carlisle. When I walked in, he had fixed his hair.

"Good. Now come," I demanded. I dragged him to Emmett. "You come out right after Emmett, okay? Capiche? Capiche," I said.

I turned and went back upstairs. I found Edward and Nessie next, playing Go Fish in the attic. "Come on. Time to line up at the top of the stairs so you're ready when the music starts." Renesmee abandoned their fame and jumped on my back easily, perching on my shoulders. Edward laughed and lifted her off, hugging her close to his chest.

I lined everyone up: Edward and Nessie first, then Bella, me and Jasper, and finally Rosalie.

I assessed everyone one last time and, when I was satisfied with my work, went to the top of the stairs to give Esme her cue.


	3. Chapter 3

I had no clue why Rosalie and Emmett wanted to do this without any guests.

I walked to the edge of the stairs and called, "Hit it, Esme!"

The four of us in front of Rosalie descended quickly, since I had to be down there before the lyrics started.

What none of us were expecting was that the living room was filled with people. The Denali's: Kate, Garret, Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya; the Irish coven: Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam; Benjamin and Tia of the Egyptian coven; even the Amazon coven: Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. Even the wolf pack was there.

Emmett and Carlisle were already waiting for us.

I abandoned the procession and hopped onto the grand piano. I began singing and felt pleased when the others seemed impressed by the sound of my voice.

The wedding went quickly and everyone stayed for baseball tomorrow.

Presently, I was sitting on Jasper's lap on the couch, talking to Benjamin and Tia.

"Yeah, Amun's still mad at Carlisle," Benjamin was saying. Tia rolled her eyes.

Jazz stroked my hair, making me feel like a cat.

Edward and Jasper laughed, and I started purring to emphasize my thoughts and emotions.

Benjamin shot Jasper a questioning glance. He continued petting me and I continued purring as he explained. "She feels like a cat, probably because of the way I'm stroking her hair." There was a round of laughter.

"You can tell that?" he asked.

Jasper nodded.

"What exactly does a cats emotion's feel like?" Tia asked.

Jasper frowned. "Like nothing I can describe. It's almost like trying to describe what a color looks like to a blind person."

"I am going to my closet," I announced, standing. I headed up the stairs, Tia and Maggie trailing behind me. Kate, Carmen and Tanya followed a moment later.

After we played around with my clothes for fifteen minutes, Tanya suggested, "Maybe we can put on a fashion show!" Maggie nodded fiercely.

I gave a little bounce. "That's a great idea! We should get _everyone_ involved. Maybe I could call Angela and Mike and Jess — well, maybe not. . . . We can at least video tape it, though." Everybody was excited now.

"Tia, go fetch our men, will you?" She departed immediately. "Tanya, go into the forrest and see if you can find Liam, Siobhan, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Bella." She nodded once and left. "And we," I continued, "will pick out _our_ clothes."

I knew exactly what I wanted for myself and had a rough idea what I wanted for everyone else.

Kate wandered over and picked out three things, one of which was what I had decided on for myself — my light pink mini-dress. Of course, that happened to be the one she held up against herself.

"How do you fit into this?" she asked. It looked like a shirt on her. It was actually too low along the top.

"You'll see soon. I'm wearing it in the fashion show."

Just then, Tia came in with the boys. They all looked wary, except for Jasper, who had put the pieces together and was used to being used as a doll. I think he was just glad there were other people around, because that meant I was less likely to use him as a mannequin for a dress and more likely to put him in a man's clothing. I smiled and winked at him, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now I'll explain. We are doing a fashion show—"

Jasper cut me off. "And we are going to end up modeling for them."

"Do we have to?" Emmett whined.

"Well . . ." I started

"I'll be one!" Edward called from where he stood beside Bella.

"Okay, that's one. I need two more judges."

Emmett perked up. "I'll be one!" he hollered. Jasper knew well enough by now that he wouldn't be getting out of this that easily.

"Good. This last one I want to be a female, okay?"

"I'll do it," Siobhan volunteered.

I walked over to the table of accessories and picked up my iPhone. Basically, it was my all-purpose electronic device. I wasn't all that great with technology.

I tossed it lightly to Siobhan. "I want you to video tape each one, including your critique of at the end. You guys get ready. Judges come with me. I'll be back soon. Oh, and one more thing. You and your mate — if you don't have one, find a partner — must both agree on your outfits."

I slid silently to Jasper's side. "Save me the light pink mini-dress," I whispered, and then I whisked downstairs with the judges.

"Sit one the couch," I instructed them. "When they are down in front of you, rate them one to ten. Bye!"

I flew back upstairs to find Jazz holding my reserved mini-dress and nothing for himself. _That should be his outfit, _I thought to myself, picturing it. I could hear Edward whimpering at the thought of Jasper naked.

I took the dress from him and he stood in front of me as I changed, sliding into a half crouch.

"What will I be wearing?" he asked when I was done, knowing I would have something in mind.

"Well, that if you want." I pointed to the empty space under his left hand. "But I think these guys would protest. Actually, I was thinking . . ." I trailed off as I skipped to a certain part of the wall and pulled out a replica of his old confederate army uniform. "This."

He rolled his eyes but took it, stepping behind me to change. By the time he was done, so was everyone else.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

Benjamin went first, then Tia, followed by the amazons, Liam, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Maggie, Jasper, and finally me.

I listened to the comments they gave Jasper as I waited for my turn.

"Yeah, dude. Your scars go well with that look. Except for the fact that you can tell they're bite marks," Emmett said.

"Yep, looks great. Too bad there weren't any girls in the army. Alice wouldn't have stood a chance," Edward added, knowing I was listening.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't change the past, Edwardo!" I called.

Siobhan cut in before the argument could continue. "I think you look fabulous. I give you a ten."

"I give you a nine," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"I give you a ten," Edward concluded.

I heard Jasper take a step back and so I came out. I was impressed when I noticed Siobhan was jotting down everyone's scores.

I came to a stop in front of the couch and slowly twirled around. Jasper was watching the reaction of all the guys intently, hissing when Emmett gawked a little too long.

I rolled my eyes affectionately to him and heard Edward gag.

"Okay. Before Emmett gets up and starts French kissing you, let's comment. I think you look very beautiful. Where'd you get that?" Siobhan remarked. "1948?"

"Close. 1946. Custom made."

Someone called out from the audience of vampires who had already had their turn in the fashion show. Or maybe it was Emmett. "Jasper has better taste in some things than we'd thought."

I looked back at the judges. "Time to score?"

Siobhan answered me. "By Emmett and Edward's hanging mouths and the way they're gawking at you, I'd say they give you a ten. And I agree with them. Your total score is thirty out of thirty!"

I smiled, skipped over and picked up my iPhone from Siobhan's lap. I stopped and saved the recording. "Hey Benjamin, I really don't want to wait until tomorrow to play ball. . . . Think you could whip up a thunderstorm?" I asked, eyes wide and innocent.

"I guess so. You guys got extra uniforms?"

"Oh, yeah. And if there aren't enough, I'm positive there's enough clothes around here for everyone. But if you don't believe me, we could always go shopping," I replied.

"No, no," he said quickly. "I believe you. Go get them while I bring over the storm."

I climbed up the stairs and raced to my closet. I was sure there was enough uniforms for all the guys in there. Jasper kept a "secret" stash of them I wasn't supposed to — but still did — know about. He must have dozens.

I went to the right, to the dresser. I turned it around and found the unattached edge of wood. The bottom left corner had been torn off once, splintering so it could be almost seamlessly put back together.

I pulled the wood away to reveal a dozen uniforms. He oughta know better than that. I picked out eight of them and set them in a pile on the top of the dressed.

I put the wood back into place and moved the dresser back. Now for the girls.

I pulled one of the drawers open and found uniforms for the girls. There were a dozen in the drawer, the exact amount I needed. I set them on top of the guys uniforms and closed the drawer.

I grabbed the bundle and hurried them downstairs. When I got there, Benjamin was done making the storm and was losing an arm wrestling match with Edward.

I chucked a shirt at Edward's face and Benjamin brought his arm down to the floor.

"Hey! Why'd you do that, Alice?" He pulled the cloth from his face. "I was winning."

"Hey, you need to get ready. It was either that or tell Benjamin the secret to get you to keel over." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Through his thoughts. . . ." I continued.

"Oh!" He finally caught on. "Yeah, I like this way better."

I chucked an outfit to everyone. "Go get these on. I'm going into the forest, myself." I paused. "For that purpose," I clarified.

"I'll be back," I called over my shoulder as I stepped out the door and ran into the forest.

_I might as well hunt, _I thought. I let my senses flow out around me, absorbing the scents of the forest. Everything smelled good. Too good. There was a scent that didn't belong. I would know that smell anywhere. Jasper was following me.

Scaling the tallest tree near me, I looked out over the sprawling forest. He was very close to the tree I was in. Following my scent. He would find me in no time.

"Uh-oh." I glanced up and carefully tried to move my head, but pain shot through my hair follicles. My hair was caught in the branches.

Jazz looked up and started laughing when he saw me, with my hair all tangled in the tree. He jumped up and climbed to my side.

"What happened to you? Were you swimming in the tree?" He nodded to my hair.

"Oh, no. I decided to take a short hunting trip and when I was scenting around, I smelled you. I climbed the tree to see where you were. And, well, you see the result." I glanced up at my hair.

"Yes, I do." He chuckled softly.

"A little help here? I mean, I could get it out, but frankly, I enjoy having hair on my head and would prefer to keep it that way." I could tell he was trying to choke back his laughter, and I glared at him, reaching up and cuffing him on the side of the head.

"Alright, alright. Stay still."

First he broke off the branches that were stuck in my hair so I could sit up.

"Help me get this out, will ya?" I pointed to my head.

His face pinched as he tried not to laugh.

"And if it does _that_ to you, I don't even want to know what I look like." I reached up and started pulling the twigs from my hair. "Arg! Good thing we have a shower."

"Ummm . . . you might not want to use ours." He looked . . . sheepish. Guilty.

"Why?"

"Well . . . I went into the bathroom the other night . . . and I found Emmett taking a bath. A bubble bath. I asked him what the hell he was doing in our bathtub. He giggled and the bubbles parted. Rosalie emerged." He ducked his head and I suddenly felt embarrassed for a second, then back to normal. I clued in after a moment. Jasper's emotion.

"Oh. _Oh._ Okay. In that case, I am going to use theirs. Little high, though. You may have to help me reach." Ewww . . . I am _so_ going to have to clean the bathroom now. Ugh. And they'd been naked in the shower I was going to be in. I had once caught them making out when they were supposed to be fixing Rosalie's hair.

Jasper laughed and ruffled my hair with his hand, now that the branches were out. "Let's go then."

He grabbed my hand and jumped out of the tree, pulling me with them. He angled himself just right that I landed perfectly on his back. He began running right away.

As soon as we got in, we bolted up the stairs to Rose and Em's bathroom. We both still had our baseball outfits and so we set them on the counter.

"Oops. I'm gonna need some other stuff," I commented when I noticed I only had the blue and white T-shirt, black capris, and knee high socks. "And so are you."

"Like what?" He walked over and switched the diverter.

"Well, you're going to need boxers, and I'm going to need underwear and a bra." I glanced up at my hair. "And probably a brush, too."

"Do you want me to go get that?" he asked in a very gentlemanly fashion.

"If you wish." I walked over and turned on the water.

As soon as I knew he was in the closet, I darted to my bathroom, grabbed my robe and went back. I dropped the dress; setting it beside the pile of baseball uniforms. I slipped on the robe and shuddered as I hopped onto the counter.

I tried to tune out my visions because I knew Edward was trying to torment me with what he and Bella were going to do tonight.

I heard footsteps outside the door and slipped off the robe. The door flew open, but it wasn't who I expected.

Emmett stood in the doorway, his eyes wide.

I froze in shock, staring back at him as he stared at me. Jasper found us like this a few seconds later.

His eyes flew from me to Emmett and back again as he assessed the situation.

He was only still for a few seconds before he ran in front of me and fell in to a crouch. He hissed at Emmett and reached behind him, grabbing my waist and pulling me off the counter so he stood in front of me.

My eyes came back to complete focus, and I noticed for the first time that Jazz was no longer wearing his confederate army suit. In fact, he was wearing nothing but boxers.

I could feel the anger rolling off him. I laid my hands on his back and he seemed to calm a bit, but didn't move out of his defensive position.

I gave up on the whole calming him idea and settled for putting the robe back on instead. Keeping one hand on Jasper's back, I reached to the counter and felt for cloth.

I dragged the robe off the counter and shrugged into it, doing it up at the front. Jazz relaxed his stance when I did, but continued to stand in front of me.

I wrapped my arms around his abs and pressed the side of my face into his back. He reached behind himself and hugged me closer to him.

"Do you mind explaining why you decided to walk in on Alice taking a shower?" Jasper was being polite, but I could tell it was strained.

"I didn't know. Rose came up here, complaining — as usual — and after a minute for her to calm a bit, I followed. I heard someone in the bathroom and assumed it was her. But when I came in, Alice was sitting on her robe, on our counter, naked. She looked like she was expecting me."

All of a sudden, my head started spinning so badly that it looked like the room was tilting.

"Alice!" Why does Jasper sound so concerned? It's just an earthquake, I thought. Probably Benjamin's doing. Overprotective fool.

"Maybe she's having a vision." What? No, there was an earthquake. And I couldn't see anything.

"I know my own wife well enough to know that is not how she looks when she's having a vision." Jasper snapped back to Emmett. Oh my _god!_ My brother and husband are so stupid!

"Want me to slap her?" What the hell? What does that have to do with an earthquake?

"No! Wait. Look at her eyes. They're going blank."

That was the last thing I heard before I saw a very brief flash of Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Bella and me chained to a dungeon wall. The thick metal door opened and three Volturi ancients were outlined against the light.

When I came out of the vision, I could see again. I had my baseball outfit on — someone must have done that while I couldn't see.

"What the hell was that?" I was startled by the sound of Emmett's voice.

"Sshh. . . ." hushed Jasper. The upper part of my torso was leaning against his kneeling legs. He ran his hand from my jaw to my ear.

I heard a sigh and looked up — not lifting my head, since it was in Jasper's lap. Someone was using the toilet as a chair. I could tell from the shoes that it was Rosalie. Either that or Emmett had taken up a very strange new style.

Emmett was sitting in front of Rose, on the floor, which meant I wouldn't be seeing him walking around in strappy heels any time soon, which was kind of disappointing.

"What the _hell_ did I just see? Hey, the earthquake stopped." I could see straight and the house wasn't shaking. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't recall it ever having shaken.

"What earthquake, sweets? There wasn't an earthquake." He sounded so confused that for a moment I almost thought I'd imagined the whole thing.

"Yes there was. The was. The entire house tilted. . . ." I drifted off as I realized how stupid I sounded. "I assumed it was Benjamin's doing."

"Sweets, everyone left fifteen minutes ago. Carlisle remembered that we have university in the morning. After that, everyone said they should leave. Benjamin is long gone now." His tone was both reassuring and questioning.

"What happened, then?" I couldn't make the pieces fit together.

"Emmett was explaining his side of the 'walking in on you' story, and suddenly you collapsed." Huh. That is strange.

"Wait, wait. Back up a minute. What 'walking in on you' story?" I hadn't realized Rose didn't know. Jazz must've blown Emmett's cover.

"You didn't tell her?" Emmett shook his head. "Well that's your business. I'm not even going there."

Emmett sighed. "I walked in on Alice when she was getting ready for a shower."

"You _what! _Walked in on my — our — sister naked?" Uh-oh. Poor Emmett. Wonder what she'll do to him.

Rose just walked past us into her room.

"What the . . .? I thought I was in for it." Emmett's words echoed my thoughts.

"You know, you could have prevented this whole thing if you had scented around before you barged in." I could tell that Jasper really wanted to jump on his brother and tear him to pieces.

Before he had the opportunity to, I patted his leg. "C'mon, let me up."

He seemed startled as he looked down at me.

I reached up and he grabbed my hand, pulling me up as he stood.

"See ya, Emmett." I giggled as I skipped out of the room, dragging Jasper behind me.

When we got to our room, I let go of his hand and skipped off to the closet. I hadn't seen the rest of my clothing on the counter when I came out of the vision.

When I got in, there was a not on top of the dresser. I headed over to read it.

Alice,

I put the baseball outfits away. What a game! Too bad you and Jasper weren't there. Why were you in the forest so long? You were out so long that we started and finished our game. I put the uniforms in the dresser drawers, in case I got it wrong.

Esme

How long were we in the forest? Oh well.

I opened the drawers and rearranged the clothes, sticking all the male uniforms in the back of the dresser again.

When I was done, I spotted my mini-dress draped over one of the bars for hangers. I put it away properly and brought out my white silk nightgown, slipping out of my current attire and into the floor length dress.

I walked to my accessory desk and picked up my hand-mirror. My hair might have had all the leaves and twigs picked out of it, but it fell straight and limp next to my face. I styled it quickly back to normal and glanced in the mirror one last time, assuring myself that my visage was proper again.

Jasper liked to say that he didn't care what I looked like. I just couldn't pass up a chance to doll myself up. And, no matter what he said, I was pretty sure he liked it when I did.

I came out slowly and silently and leaned against the wall.

Jazz was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was asleep. His eyes were closed, so he didn't notice me for a long moment.

"Why is she taking so long?" he mumbled to himself.

I purposefully scuffed my heel against the floor. His eyes flew open.

"How long have you been watching me?" He rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow/

I shrugged without taking my eyes off him.

He slid over and patted the spot next to him. I padded ever so gracefully to the bed and lay in th empty spot, curling myself against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arm around me. We stayed like that, in a meditative state, for an uncountable amount of time. Tomorrow we'd be busy again, but right now, I was content.


End file.
